Concern and Comfort
by Skrillexia
Summary: Sam can see that his Guardian is down about something, but he feels like it's something personal...very personal. So he calls the one person who he knows his Guardian will talk to.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here's a re-write of this story, enjoy! =D

Set a month after '**Snowbird**'.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" Human talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts/Phone call.

Sam was concerned about his Guardian, he looked sad about something today. Usually he's bubbly and happy, but today he's been mainly sitting in the back garden and hasn't even done his usual good morning greeting. Something was definitely up, but he didn't want to pester his Guardian about it. Yes they were close friends as well as Guardian and Charge and told each other everything, but this time it felt...different. Like it was a personal thing, a very personal thing.

"Sammy! Dinner's ready!" Judy called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming mom!" the twenty-one year old called back and got off his bed, he walked down the stairs to the dining room where his parents were "hey"

"Hey" Ron replied "you alright?"

Sam sighed and sat down at the table "I'm just concerned about Bee" he replied.

"Why what's wrong with Bee?" Judy asked.

"He looks...sad about something" the twenty-one year old replied and took a bite out of his chip.

"Well have you asked him what's wrong?" Ron asked.

Sam shook his head "No, this seems different" he replied "it feels like it's a very personal thing he's sad about"

"Well why don't you call..uh...oh what's his name? It's on the tip of my tongue" Judy said.

"Who honey?" Ron asked.

"Oh the big one, y'know the one with the cannons the size of mini vans on his arms" Judy said.

"Oh! Ironhide" Sam replied "you really think he can help?"

"Well Bumblebee did say that Ironhide raised him" Ron replied "so it's more than likely that Bee will talk to him"

"Yeah give him a call" Judy added.

The twenty one year old nodded "Alright" he replied.

"Finish your dinner first, your mother slaved over a hot oven making that" Ron said.

Sam rolled his eyes and started to eat his dinner.

Two minutes later he finished his dinner and went upstairs to his room, he sat down on his bed and picked up his mobile phone. He hasn't really spoken to Ironhide that much, but he wanted his Guardian to be happy again. So he looked through his contacts that had the Autobots' names on it, Que had added the Autobots' comm frequencies on his phone so he could contact them. He did the same with Rebecca's phone as well, he found Ironhide's name and selected it. He pressed the green button on his phone and put the phone to his ear, after the first ring a gruff voice answered "_Hello?_"

"Hey Ironhide" Sam replied quietly.

"_Oh hey Sam, you alright?_" Ironhide asked.

"Kinda, I'm concerned about Bee" the twenty year old replied quietly.

"_What's wrong with Bee?_" 'Hide asked.

Sam could tell just by voice that Ironhide had a concerned frown on his face when he said that "Well...he seems sad about something" he replied quietly "I don't know what it is as I haven't talked to him, it feels...personal...very personal"

There was a pause at the other end "_Ok, where is he at the moment?_" 'Hide asked.

"He's sitting in the back yard, he hasn't moved from there since this morning" Sam replied.

"_Ok I'll come over to talk to him, Snowbird will be here so she can keep an optic on things_" Ironhide replied.

The twenty-one year old smiled "Ok Ironhide, thanks" he said.

"_No worries, I'm just glad that there's someone else who's looking out for my youngling_" 'Hide replied with a smile.

Sam smiled "I'll always look out for him" he replied "he's my best friend"

"_I guess not all humans are bad after all, you're a decent human Sam and I respect you for that_" Ironhide said with a smile "_keep doing what you're doing and we'll get along great_"

The twenty-one year old smiled "I will Ironhide" he replied "see you soon"

"_See you soon Sam_" 'Hide replied with a smile and the call ended.

Sam smiled and put his phone on his bedside table "_Guess Ironhide can be softy after all_" he thought.

Ten minutes later Sam heard the familiar sound of Ironhide approaching their house, he smiled and went into the hallway where there was a window. He could see the front garden and Ironhide pulling up outside the house, he transformed into his bipedal mode.

"Hey Ironhide!" Ron greeted.

"Hey Ron" 'Hide replied with a smile and spotted Sam in the window, he gave him an appreciative smile and walked round to the back garden.

Bumblebee heard the familiar sound of his Guardian's footsteps and looked up, he smiled a little when he saw him "**Hey 'Hide**" he greeted.

Ironhide smiled softly "**Hey youngling**" he replied softly and sat beside him.

Bee snuggled up to him and sighed.

'Hide put an arm round him "**What's up Bee?**" he asked softly.

Bumblebee sighed softly "**I..I miss my Creators 'Hide**" he replied quietly "**I know I was only a Hatchling when they were killed, but I still remember them**"

Ironhide knew how his Charge felt, he would have days when he would miss his brother and Sire very much. And it always made him feel down, but he knew that his brother and Sire were in the Well of AllSparks watching over him "**I know how you feel Bee**" he replied softly.

Bee looked up at him "**You do?**" he asked quietly.

'Hide nodded "**My Sire died from a virus and my brother got killed in a battle in the early stages of the war**" he replied softly "**I have days where I really miss them and I feel really down about it**"

Bumblebee never knew that his Guardian had lost his brother and Sire, he knew he had lost his late Bondmate Chromia but not family "**Wow**" he said quietly.

Ironhide smiled slightly and nodded "**When I have those days, I always think to myself 'they're watching over me right now in the Well of AllSparks'**" he replied softly "**my point is Bee, your Creators are watching over you right now**"

Bee looked up at the clear blue sky "**Really?**" he asked quietly.

'Hide smiled and nodded "**And I bet they're so proud of you, you've turned out great and not lost your Sparkling innocence**" he replied softly.

Bumblebee smiled, he knew his Guardian was right "**Yeah, I bet they are**" he said "**but I didn't become the mech I am alone, I did thanks to you**"

Ironhide smiled "**And raising you is one of my life's achievements**" he replied softly.

Bee smiled and let out a happy chirp, he cuddled his Guardian "**Aw you're the best 'Hide**" he said.

'Hide chuckled and cuddled him back "**And you'll always be my Sparkling, no matter how old you get**" he replied softly.

Bumblebee smiled "**I wouldn't have it any other way**" he replied.

**The End **


End file.
